The Candy Sweetness Scent Of You
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: There were no words spoken, they didn't need them, as he pushed her over the edge again and again.


**A/N: I'm back. Kind of.**

* * *

 _Turn the lights down low_  
 _Take it off_  
 _Let me show_  
 _My love for you_  
 _Insatiable_  
 _Turn me on_  
 _Never stop_  
 _Wanna taste every drop_  
 _My love for you_  
 _Insatiable_  
 _Insatiable ~ Darren Hayes_

* * *

The sound of water running was what woke her up, not that she was sleeping peacefully anyway. It was still dark outside. Her eyes fell on the bedside clock. It read four am and she could only sigh. She realized early on that she can't sleep well without him around. So the fact that the shower roused her was not a surprise. Skye always had issues with sleeping or anything that came close to actually resting. They became even worse after she started working for Shield and up to the moment he came into her life she had given hope of actually spending a night without nightmares.

But then she started an affair with Ward. The bad guy Ward, the traitor Ward, the person you could not turn your back to because he would stab you. Yet she did. She didn't stay over the first time they slept together, nor the second or the third. The shame and guilt were too much to bear. Things changed though, the more she delved into Coulson's fucked up world of wrong and right the more she lost herself. And the more the people around her tried to force their fucked up way of thinking on her the more Skye searched for something to pull her out of the hole she dug for herself.

Surprisingly it came in the form of Ward. He did not question her motives, he did not made her feel insufficient, he did not tried to make her believe his opinion was the right one to follow. So Skye found herself seeking him out, asking for help in hard operations, sometimes even asking for his advice on different subjects. Even more, when she told him she wanted to open Afterlife again he didn't laugh like the rest of her so called family did.

He didn't say she was young and foolish. He didn't try to convince her that just because she turned out fine that didn't mean the rest of the Inhumans would to. On the contrary, he promised to stand by her side. True to his words, when the time came he was the first at the front of the gates telling Coulson to back off. He was the first to step in and take care of young Inhumans that were lost and scared. His stance, his way of thinking had surprised her back then. So different from the Ward she was used to. So different from the Ward she thought she knew.

Leaving him right after sex turned into staying until dawn, and then it turned into staying overnight; and it took her a while to realize that the reason was him. The reason she was able to rest was not just the fact that he wore her out with sex. It was his steady heartbeat against her ear when she laid against his chest. It was his breath fanning over her neck when he had his arms wrapped tight around her. It was that innocent kiss he gave her every morning and that look that told her she was his entire world.

It took her a long while to realize that nothing is just black and white and sadly they were a perfect example of what grey looked like. As the years went by, as she built Afterlife from its ashes again, Skye started to appreciate what Grant Ward did for her and her people. How he helped her take care of them and fight off anyone that would so much as dare to question them or their right to be free.

The bathroom door opened and the little light that illuminated the room forced her to shut her eyes. She turned on her side and felt the bed dip as he slipped in beside her. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, and she sighed as he placed a kiss against her shoulder. "I'm sorry I woke you up." He murmured as she turned into his arms.

"I missed you." Was her only answer as her lips searched for his. It was true, though. He had been away for more than five days running some operation for Coulson. It was the occasional favor they had to do to keep everyone away. He told her many times that he didn't care. As long as Coulson let them be he didn't mind doing some dirty work. He was one of the best on his field after all. There were certain things only Grant Ward could pull off.

"I missed you more." He smiled against her lips and pushed her on her back, settling between her legs. Another thing that always made her wonder was how her body responded to him. His voice could do in three seconds what her past lovers couldn't do in three hours. It was like her body was so well attuned to his that he didn't even need to try. He just knew how to push all the right buttons to make her lose her mind. She let him take control of their kiss, just enjoying his weight pressing her down against the mattress.

"Prove it." She challenged. His hands caressed up her sides, taking the fabric of her t-shirt with them. Skye let out a quiet moan when his lips wrapped around a nipple and he sucked gently. There was no rush in his movements, he took his time mapping her out with his tongue. Lower, lower, lower, kissing and sucking until he reached the apex of her thighs. Her fingers slipped into his wet hair as he got down to work. Skye let him take the lead, trusting him completely. She just enjoyed all the attention.

There were no words spoken, they didn't need them, as he pushed her over the edge again and again. His mouth worked over her relentlessly. He didn't stop until she was a whimpering mess, thrashing and begging him to just fuck her already. Ward was more that happy to do so. Her back arched when he pushed inside, her legs wrapping around his waist and he started moving.

His pace was slow and Skye could feel everything. Every pull, every push, all the times his lips touched her body, his hands caressed her skin. The little light that came out of the bathroom illuminated his face in the perfect way for Skye to see his face as they made love. He rested his forehead against hers, their breaths mixing, as he pushed her legs open wider. His pace picked up as his body pressed against hers, his muscles working hard under her fingers. Her entire being was in sync with him, after so many years finally singing the same song. Her heart swelled inside her chest with every second that passed. Skye felt like she would burst at the seams. Not just because of the intense pleasure but also because of the love for the man above her. It took only a few more thrusts before Skye finally fell apart, her nails digging into his flesh and it was all he needed too to be pushed over the edge. He came with her name falling from his lips like a prayer.

"Don't." She murmured when he tried to move away and wrapped herself tighter around him. Their hard breaths were the only thing that could be heard in the semi dark bedroom. "I love you." She broke the silence, burying her face against his neck. She felt him shiver as her fingers trailed down his back in intimate caresses. "More than you can ever imagine." She confessed when their eyes finally met, the little light coming from the bathroom casting shadows over his handsome face. His eyes sparkled at her honest words. Ward crashed his lips against hers in rough kiss as an answer. Trying to pour into it the words he could not say. Not because they were hard but because just an 'I love you' could not describe the way he felt about her. A simple 'I love you' would never be enough to express the way he felt for the woman in his arms.

"You are my entire world." He said instead, his nose rubbing against hers and Skye could feel it down to her bones. The way he spoke the words, the weight they carried, everything he had done for her all these years. She knew. She knew exactly what he meant and what he would do for her. What he had done in the past. That he would stop at nothing to make sure she was safe and happy, that all the monsters were gone from the closet and from under the bed and from every single place she thought they were hiding.

"I'm lucky to have you." She admitted as he dropped to her side, pulling her in his arms, and he smiled. There was nothing else said as she felt her eyelids getting heavier.

"I'm the lucky one." He whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead. That was the last thing she heard before sleep pulled her under. Deep down she knew, now that he was here everything would be alright.

He always made sure of that.


End file.
